


A Jaguar’s Prey

by Qmii_Productions



Category: Space Channel 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paizuri, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob, yeah baby I’m making my first porn a smorgasbord to make up for the lack of Jagula, yes that is the ship tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmii_Productions/pseuds/Qmii_Productions
Summary: With the power of love and support from her fans, no villain could stand a chance against Ulala’s moves. But actually being in a loving relationship was a whole challenge of its own. Imagine trying to maintain a stable reputation as a senior reporter while also secretly dating the leader of a space pirate report station. Despite this, Ulala’s ready to take it to the next level…it’s time to feed the jaguar.
Relationships: Ulala/Jaguar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Jaguar’s Prey

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Ulala x Jaguar love out there. We need to change that. Initiate my first real written porn!

“That wraps up things for today, folks. I’ll see you next time on Spaaaaace Channel 5!”

“Cut!” Exclaimed Fuse. “Good work out there, Ulala. You’re free to go.”

“Thanks, Fuse.” Ulala replied. She was at Space Park, where President Peace finished his latest election speech. Ulala looked at her smartphone - she had quite a number of unread message notifications. She walked past the bustling crowd to read all of them. Then, another popped up from her favorite contact.

 **JAGUAAAAAAR:** _Hey, Ulala. Are you free tonight?_

Ulala flushed faster than a hot iron rod in a furnace. They had been dating for quite a while now - three years, to be precise - yet Ulala still gets flustered whenever the pirate captain contacts her in public. Nobody, not even Fuse or Noize, knew that their relationship extended beyond occasional teamwork. Even though she was currently a senior reporter for one of the most popular news stations in the galaxy, Ulala just had to fall for the leader of the Space Pirates. Any news of their status would go viral in a flash, potentially putting their reputations - or worse, her job - at risk. She quickly checked around her, seeing if there was any remaining cameras or peering eyes, before booking it to a public bathroom. Sitting on a toilet, she began replying.

 **Ulala:** _Actually, I just finished my shifts for today, so yeah. I’m freethis evening._

 **JAGUAAAAAAR:** _Perfect. My day was pretty busy - just exposed several television scams. I was thinking... Netflix and chill?_

Ulala paused. This was her chance. She had been pondering “going there” in their relationship, but always hesitated when it came to actually asking. Until now.

 **Ulala:** _Actually... could you come over to my roomat 8:30 pm? I have something ready for you._

 **JAGUAAAAAAR:** _Oh? A present? I’ll be there, then._

* * *

Ulala’s home ship orbited the Earth’s moon. It was full tonight, so Jaguar had to use a small camouflaged pod ship to visit. Although his main ship was outfitted with the same technology, there was no guarantee that he would go undetected due to its size. Plus, he didn’t want Kell, Bello or Soon-Soon getting ideas from an unfamiliar location.

Setting his ship under the home ship, Jaguar warped directly into Ulala’s room. He had visited her home several times by now, miraculously without any of his crew getting suspicious of his trips. But tonight was a visit he certainly wouldn’t forget.

Jaguar teleported facing the door of Ulala’s room. Then a familiar yet sultry voice hit his ears.

“Hello, Jaguar.”

Turning around, the shaggy blonde-haired reporter felt his breath catch in his throat. He was faced with a heavenly sight: his girlfriend lying on her side on her bed, backlit by the full moon, hair down and in her “super” costume from the Rhythm Rogues incident. No choker, boots or gloves were in sight. She knew this costume was his favorite, and the outlines of her areolae and nipples confirmed that she had nothing else underneath.

“Wha- uh-“ Jaguar stuttered, feeling his face heat up and his blood go southward. The skin-tight suit did not leave much to the imagination, he soon realized. “Ahem. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Well, what do you think?” Ulala replied, pulling the deep v-neck of her top enticingly, revealing the tight, deep valley of her cleavage. “Come and get me, space cat. My virginity won’t take itself, you know.”

Jaguar gave a deep breath, then removed his goggles, boots, gloves, and the upper half of his suit as he walked towards his prize. Ulala gasped as she saw her boyfriend’s bare torso. The ridges of his muscles were highlighted by the moon, making him appear sculpted. He wasn’t completely shredded, but just enough for the outlines of his abs to be clearly discernible. She loved cuddling into that chest during their movie nights. She briefly wondered why she didn’t seduce him sooner.

It wasn’t long before Jaguar was looming over her, their lips meeting passionately. They had kissed before, but they limited themselves to just lip contact, out of respect for each other’s boundaries. But this time, those boundaries were meaningless, as the Space Pirate leader treated Space Channel 5’s senior reporter to her first French kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, hungry for the newfound contact.

Ulala lifted her arms to hold her boyfriend closer, her back arching. He took this opportunity to unzip the back of her top. They pulled away after a few minutes of intense tongue-massaging, a gossamer line of spit connecting them. The pinkette pulled her top away, revealing her naked D-cups to the blonde for the first time. Jaguar sharply inhaled; they were much bigger than he anticipated. He internally questioned how she was comfortable having tops that squished down on her chest like that. Her milky white breasts were perky, topped with nearly-quarter-sized rosy pink areolae and nipples erect in excitement.

Jaguar wasted no time in diving headfirst into her tits, kissing and sucking the skin in the valley while his fingers got nearly swallowed up by the pillowy mounds. He squeezed and massaged the breasts lovingly, pinching and twisting its tips ever so carefully.

“Aahh… This cosmic kitty’s feisty - Ah!” Ulala squeaked. Her boyfriend had just latched his mouth onto her left areola, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth over its nipple. His left hand migrated to her shorts, slipping under the waistband. Her moans egged him on, and Jaguar was surprised to find a lack of hair around her moistening slit. He inserted a finger into the vulva, prompting a whimper from its owner. Not yet satisfied, the Space Pirate captain swapped his hands’ and mouth’s position. Now his lips tortured the right nipple, his left hand massaging the wet left breast, and his right hand thrusting two fingers instead of one. The overwhelming amount of stimuli sent Ulala into dizzying haze, her hands holding her lover close. As a stylish finish, Jaguar brought both nipples together, and gave them one last strong suck before dropping the breasts to watch them jiggle, leaving Ulala hot and bothered. She heard the rustling of clothes before opening her eyes to a very naked boyfriend and his red-hot, seven-and-a-half-inch shaved cock.

“Hold on,” Ulala panted. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now. Take my spot on the bed.”

He complied, lying down in her stead. Ulala pulled off her now-drenched shorts, a string of her essence breaking as she threw it away. She climbed over her space cat’s torso, her pussy positioned over Jaguar’s watering mouth, and her own mouth hovering over the exposed shiny head of his dick. As soon as she sat on the Space Pirate’s face, Ulala began sucking on the head like a lollipop. Jaguar started his cunninlingus with a single lick, from her clitoris to her perineum, before catching the former’s tiny glans between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. The pinkette mewled and descended further down his cock, only managing to reach its middle. She used her left hand to rub the remaining half, and the right hand to massage his balls. Both of the partner’s moans were fueling them towards release. For the senior reporter, it would be her first time reaching orgasm - she had experimented with masturbation before, but never managed to start the uncomfortable-yet-amazing fire in her core. Jaguar finished off by inserting his tongue deep into her vagina, while Ulala swirled her tongue around his glans and frenulum.

“NNNGHH!!!” they both murmured into each other’s genitals as they exploded with cum. Jaguar lapped up her nectar from the crevices of her folds, while Ulala swallowed as much of his semen as she could with each shot. She then turned to face her space cat, squishing her breasts onto his pectorals, both of their nipples rubbing against each other. Smiling, she swallowed the remainder of his cum in his mouth, the sound of which brought Jaguar’s dick back to erection.

“You ready for the main show?” The senior reporter asked, rubbing his member against the crevice of her ass before sitting up to position herself over the glans. Her hands braced against his rippled abdomen, next to each side of his navel. “And don’t worry, I’m on the pill.”

“With you, I’m always ready,” Jaguar replied, hands gripping her hips.

Ulala slowly sank down onto the rigid rod, wincing a bit when she felt a membrane snap within her. She’d heard stories that there would be a lot of pain when this happened, but luckily there was no blood to be shed tonight. (Which was also convenient, since her bedsheets were white.) The senior reporter sighed once her clit hit the Space Pirate captain’s stomach. His length and girth stretched her nether regions, but the pinkette had nerves of steel. Her body slightly trembled as she rose her pelvis, stopping when only the head was inside, and dropped down like a meteor.

***SLAP***

“AAAH!!”

She did it again. And again. And again. All while extra force was being applied by Jaguar’s upward thrusts and downwards pushes on her hips.

 ***SLAP*** “AH!” ***SLAP*** “AH!” ***SLAP*** “AH!”

Jaguar had slept with a few girls before, but never any as beautifully powerful as the goddess of dance in front of him. Her expression was one of ecstasy, a face that he knew was reserved for him: lips agape, cheeks flushed, and her sky-blue eyes half-lidded as their pupils turned heart-shaped. Her breasts bounced and heaved in time with their dance, highlighted by the moon thanks to the thin sheen of saliva and sweat coating them. Ulala’s moans increased in pitch and her pussy grew tighter as she approached the edge of her second orgasm. It was then that a naughty idea hit the shaggy blonde-haired reporter. He flipped her over into their original bed positions, with him looming over her once more.

“J-Jaguar! I was so close!” Ulala exclaimed. “What are you-“

The Space Pirate captain promptly spread the pinkette’s legs open, reentering with considerably more force than his upward thrusts.

“YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

Jaguar’s dick repeatedly kissed her g-spot and cervix, tilting his hips to get at them both. Each jab sent a pulse of pleasure throughout Ulala’s body. The senior reporter coiled her legs around his rapid hips and wrapped her arms over his shoulder blades. Her hands clawed at the skin of his back; her nails weren’t particularly long tonight, but they were long enough to leave red sore lines. The pain seemed to fuel Jaguar more as he pounded his lover into the bed.

 ***PLAP*** ***PLAP* *PLAP*** ***PLAP*** ***PLAP*** ***PLAP***

“AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!”

The wet squelching sounds from his thrusts, combined with his girlfriend’s cries, were music to his ears. He began to kiss and suck at the skin around her jugular, his hands returning to her breasts to knead them again. All these stimuli made Ulala feel drunk, as if she was in a song that wouldn’t let her go. Out of all of the dances she’s done with and against the Space Pirate, this one was raw and untamed. She had no clue it felt this good, and she loved every second of being dominated. The most famous reporter of Space Channel 5 was brought down to a wanton euphoria by the savior that inspired her so many years ago.

After what seemed like several hours (when it was really just 20 minutes) of relentless rutting, groping, and sucking, Jaguar felt his balls tense and Ulala’s vagina began to squeeze its hardest.

“Jaguar - AH! - I’m getting close…”

“So am - ngh - I…”

“Do it - MMPH! - inside! Please - HAH! - Harder - HNNGH! - FASTER!”

Jaguar thrusted seemingly at the speed of light, with his partner helping with thrusts of her own, reaching deeper into her ravenous snatch. It wasn't long until both of them reached the climax of their performance. Ulala let out a final scream of toe-curling pleasure, the edges of her vision going white while a flood of cum torrented from her stuffed vulva. Her boyfriend’s dick shot out several loads of semen, coating her womb with white as her vagina milked all it could. She squealed when she felt the liquid sloshing around with every spurt. When Jaguar’s dick began to soften, he pulled out, revealing a vulva filled to the brim, leaking some of his seed. It wouldn’t be time to impregnate her now, but he felt satisfaction in knowing what this could lead to later.

The Space Pirate captain collapsed into his girlfriend’s tits, exhausted, but the pinkette wasn’t finished with him yet.

“Not so fast, space cat,” Ulala panted. “There’s one more thing I’d like you to do tonight.”

“I don’t know, Ulala. You’re surprisingly good at this,” he complimented, looking up at her while still nestled in her bosom. “You wore me out pretty well. I don’t know if I can get myself hard again.”

Looking at the two mounds he was using as pillows, Ulala took them as a spark of inspiration. She pushed her boyfriend off of her, making him sit on his butt. Then she laid on her stomach, with her breasts getting dangerously close to his flaccid dick.

“Alright, then. Let’s see if these bad boys can get you back into the mood,” she declared. She let a drop of her saliva fall into the valley of her breasts, before enveloping her boyfriend’s penis into marshmallow hell. Jaguar gasped and threw his head back at the sudden softness, his blood quickly returning to fill his rod. Ulala began moving her tits up and down, eased by a mix of her saliva and cum. They peeled back his foreskin, revealing the slightly-squishy head. She could feel every vein pop out, every throb and twitch as the member grew ever harder. Soon it was back to its full length of 7 and a half inches.

For Jaguar, this was a new kind of heaven. He never received this treatment before, not even from the most flirtatious of his previous dates. The bountiful breasts softly yet snugly trapped his dick, and their owner licked and sucked at the exposed head whenever it reached her face. With Ulala increasing her pace, it wasn’t long before the blonde began reaching the edge of his peak, only for the pinkette to get her revenge by lifting her tits away at the last moment.

“Hehe…that’s what you get for messing with my dance earlier,” Ulala giggled. “Now about that thing I wanted you to do…”

The senior reporter turned around for the final time, resting on her knees, and parted her buttocks with her fingers to reveal the only hole Jaguar had yet to fill. Pink, puckered, and clean. She really was prepared for this night.

“Fill ‘er up.” She requested with a grin.

The blonde grabbed her hips as he positioned his glans onto her anus, slowly entering while Ulala braced herself on the bed with her elbows. It felt a little weird, but it also felt satisfying knowing that Jaguar now knew every part of her voluptuous body. Her rectum was just as tight as her pussy, and it brought a new feeling of pleasure onto the senior reporter. He allowed her to adjust for a few seconds before the pinkette signaled to move with a clench of her ass. He withdrew to his glans before gingerly pushing back in, maintaining an even, more careful pace.

“How does it feel, Ulala?”

“It…nhn…it’s amazing…haah…please, faster…”

Jaguar began picking up the pace, grunting at how much snug she’d gotten. It got to the point where he was pounding at her ass as hard as he did to her pussy. The force of each thrust causing her buttocks to jiggle in waves. Meanwhile, Ulala’s cries grew louder as her breasts swayed like a metronome. Her boyfriend felt restless that he could only see the sides of those magnificent tits bouncing, so he leaned forward - still continuing his thrusts - to grab ahold of them for their final groping. Jaguar then started to take inspiration from his namesake, holding the nape of her neck by his teeth. He was careful not to bite too hard but just enough to leave a hickey. Since a lot of her clothing had open collars, he chose to mark the area of her neck that the public was the least likely to see.

Ulala’s vulva began leaking her nectar again, her moans getting ragged and desperate. She was nearing her third orgasm, and so was her boyfriend.

“Jaguar, I - AH! - love you!” Ulala screamed. “I’m gonna - GAH! - cum again!”

“Me too - hng! Let’s go it together!” Jaguar replied from her neck.

A few more thrusts later, everything was edged with white in a supernova of euphoria. The senior reporter’s pussy flooded again, while the Space Pirate captain filled her rectum until her anus overflowed. He pulled out his softened dick, and gazed at his work. Ulala turned over onto her back, her nipples erect, face flushed, and pupils heart-shaped. Both of her holes were stuffed, and she reached out her arms with a loving smile. Jaguar dove in for a final chaste kiss, before laying onto her side.

Ulala curled into his embrace, snuggling into his chest with her breasts cushioning between them. The full moonlight glazed over the two lovers as sleep overtook them.

_Thank you, my cosmic kitty. You’re the brightest boyfriend a diva could ever ask for…  
_

* * *

Bello looked to her two red-faced partners with a smug smirk. “Told you.”

Kell had installed a tiny microphone onto the buckle of Jaguar’s belt, allowing them to hear the entire show. Kell’s training from Space Police school had included espionage, but she only agreed to install the device to prove that Bello’s suspicions were wrong… which certainly went well. She had faith in their boss, expecting him to not keep anything hidden from them. Bello thought otherwise. She saw the ways Jaguar looked at the Space Channel 5 reporter. Soon-Soon had also suspected that Jaguar was hiding something, but she thought it was better to just let him have his fun.

“I… I can’t believe it…” Kell muttered. “Our boss, sleeping with a rival…”

“Hey, this is the same girl that he saved so long ago.” Soon-Soon reminded. “Besides, I think our leader deserves someone to relax with.”

“You’re not his mom, Kell.” Bello reprimanded.

Jaguar was certainly going to have a talking to when he goes to work the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Writing smut is more tiring than I thought. I was worried about my word count, seeing how many I’ve read going into the 10,000s. Oh, well. Practice makes perfect, I guess. Feel free to give me feedback!
> 
> BTW, the underlined areas in the chat are meant to replicate a phone's system of noting any possible event times. It was unintentional, but I figured it would add to the immersion.
> 
> I lost an initial draft of this while I was trying to sync cloud notes. I took the opportunity to redo the sequence of events - initially, the paizuri happened right after the breast foreplay. Glad I changed it to how it is now.


End file.
